bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Malice89/TRBG: The Final Curtain (5)
Chapter #5: A Couple of New Roommates It took at least a half hour to put our stuff away; we chosed to sleep on the right side of the room, the side of the room that was away from the window (you would know why). Since there were only two wardrobes in the room itself, we decided to share it and leave the other to who is going to be our roommates. Absinthe told me that depending on how many girls have enrolled as bording students, the amount of girls to a room varies. Since the merging of Mornton and Crestwood, that changed dramatically. Then as the conversation ended a tall blond girl came to the door of the room. "Is this Room #15?" The girl said in a thick Swedish accent. "You've found it." Absinthe said. The Swedish girl came in with three bags, two of them were rollaway bags, and the other was on her left shoulder. All of which had the Swedish flag on them. The girl herself was no more than 5'10", with long blond hair in a lobster braid, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a Swedish national soccer team jersey, black minishorts, and blue flats. "Thanks, I'm Inga Larsson, and I'm from Gothenburg, Sweden." Inga introduced herself. "I'm Malice, and this is Absinthe." I greeted back. "Are those your real names?" Inga asked. Honestly this was the first time since moving to Bullworth, that someone mentioned this. "Malice's real name is in fact Malice, while my real name is Beatrice." Absinthe clarified. "And we're both seniors." I added. "Well I'm 13 years old. My great grandfather had giantism, and my birth mother was 182 centimeters tall." Inga explained. "Your mother is six feet tall!" Absinthe was flabberghasted, while estimating the metric conversion. "And you're in the 8th grade!" I continued. "Yes, and not 'is', 'was'." Inga responded, "My birth mother died from blood cancer, in 1999." "Sorry about that." Absinthe apologized. "Why did you come to Bullworth?" I asked, changing the subject. "My father got remarried a couple of months ago and is on a year-long honeymoon, with my stepmother. I'm too young to stay by myself for more than a week, and my grandmother is senile and currently lives in a rest home, so she can't take care of me." Inga explained. "I see." I understood. "That and my dad attended this school from 1986 to 1992." Inga added. Then another knock at the door was uttered, but this time it was a girl with black hair. "Is this Room #15?" The girl sheepishly asked, this time with a thick Castillian-Spanish accent. You must be the fourth roommate?" Inga asked. "That's right." The girl answered shyly. "You must be...?" I asked. "Angela, Angela de Vazquez. I'm from Madrid, Spain." Angela introduced herself as she came in with her stuff, but her bags had the Spainish flag on them. Angela herself short black hair in bob cut, green-hazel eyes, with the same framed glasses as Bucky, with the lenses were thinner and the rims were grey. She was wearing a sundress in the colors of Spain, and pink flats. She was around Jimmy's height (5'4"). "Inga Larsson, from Sweden." Inga introduced herself. "Malice Blackraven, born in England, but raised in America." I greeted. "Beatrice Henrietta 'Absinthe' Trudeau, also American, but I was raised in upstate New York." Absinthe also greeted. "What brings you here to Bullworth?" I asked. "My parents and older sister died in a house fire, last year in Valencia, and I was sent to live my abuelo in Madrid, however he decided to enroll me in an American boarding school, to get my mind off my family. My parents left me with quite a lot of Euros, and my abuelo is a majority share-holder for Harrington Corp's European branch." Angela explained. "Do you have any PTSD involving fire or heat?" Absinthe asked. "No, why?" Angela pondered. "And what was the cause of the fire?" Inga asked. "Serial arsonist that was eventually arrested for not only arson, but 12 counts of manslaughter." Angela explained, "I even testified against that bastardo enfermo." After awhile of getting to know each other. Me and Absinthe left the dorm, for the cafeteria, and left our new roommates to get situtated by themselves. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts